Its not fun having pneumonia
by Haruhi59
Summary: Light catches pneumonia and ends up in the hospital for a while. After he is able to leave the hospital he still has to stay at task force headquarters with L and L has to take care of him. Parental!L. Light isn't Kira and doesn't know what the Death Note is either.


**I do not own Death Note or any of the Death Note characters. In my story Light isn't Kira and knows nothing of Ryuk or the Death Note.**

Light had been feeling sick for the past week and he had tried to convince L to take the handcuff off for a day so he could rest, but L thought it was an excuse that Light had come up with to sneak off since L still had suspicions that Light was Kira. This particular day though, Light felt worse than he had the past few days. He had fallen asleep while sitting in front of the security cameras. Light's father, along with the other police force members, noticed how pale Light looked and tried to convince L to take the handcuff off so Light could rest. L finally agreed to take the handcuff off after he had been bribed with cake. After the handcuff had been taken off of Light's wrist he fell out of his chair onto the floor since he had slumped forward in the chair while L was taking the handcuff off. When Light hit the floor he woke up and sat up on his knees, rubbing his head with his hand. He didn't notice the handcuff had been removed from his wrist until his father had picked him up out of the floor and started walking towards the bedroom that Light and L had been sharing during most of the Kira investigation. Light's father had instructed him to change into his pajamas and rest for the rest of the day. Since Light didn't have any reason to protest, he changed into his pajamas and laid down under the covers and started to fall asleep.

Light woke up coughing after having slept for almost two hours. Light's father got up from his place in front of the security cameras to check on Light. Light was still coughing by time his father had entered the room. His father walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and started rubbing small soothing circles into Light's back. Light seemed to stop coughing after about a minute. Since his father thought it would be better if Light was on the couch in the same room as him, he picked Light up and carried him back into the room where the others were working and placed him down on the couch. Light had fallen asleep in his fathers arms, so when he was placed on the couch he curled up in a ball shivering since his fathers body had been radiating heat while the couch was freezing cold. When his father had noticed him shivering he went back to the room Light had previously been in and grabbed a few blankets from the bed and took them back and placed them over top of Light. Light snuggled into the blankets and stopped shivering. His father then proceeded to go back to the security cameras.

L had been watching Light most of the time he had been asleep, he didn't notice it at first, but Light was still shivering despite the fact that he had heavy blankets on top of him. L also noticed that Light's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps of air. L not knowing what was wrong with Light since there was many possibilities of what was wrong, pointed both the shivering and short ragged gasps of air out to Light's father. Light's father and the rest of the task force stepped closer to Light and saw what L had pointed out. Light woke up in a cold sweat a moment later, gasping for air. His father stepped forward and placed and hand on Light's forehead causing Light to shiver slightly. His father pulled his hand away and noticed that Light had started shivering again. While his father was checking for anything else wrong with Light, he started coughing violently. His father didn't notice that Light was coughing up blood for a few moments. When he noticed Light was coughing up blood and picked Light up and told the others that he was taking Light to the hospital. The others decided to go with them. They arrived at the hospital in about half an hour and checked into a room. Light laid curled up in a ball in the bed asleep while a doctor spoke with his father in the hallway.

"Where are we...?" Light asked not entirely awake. As soon as the words left Light's mouth his father walked into the room.

"From what the doctor saw when he examined Light, he thinks Light has pneumonia." Light's father said this while he rubbed soothing circles into Light's back since he had started coughing. After Light had stopped coughing, he looked up at his father.

"What's pneumonia...?" Light asked his father with a slight hint of fear in his voice. Instead of answering Light, his father gently laid him back down and told him to rest. Instead of sitting back up and trying to get his father to answer him he simply rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**I hope you Liked the first chapter! ^_^ Please review, you don't have to, but you can if you wanna or feel like it! I'll update as soon as I can, but I have other stories that I wanna start and I also have other stories that I need to update as well. **


End file.
